Hunger Gaymes
by Winter Bells
Summary: Sebuah Permainan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dimana para lelaki normal maupun tidak bertarung memperebutkan gelar juara Hunger Gaymes. Peeta terjebak di dalamnya. BL, Hard Lemon. Gale/Peeta; Cato/Peeta. Chap. 1. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. My favorite writer. No profit contains.

Warning: Boys love! Hard lemon! Bagi yang ga kuat baca, jangan dilanjutkan baca kali ya :"" terima kasih!

Pairing: Gale/Peeta; Cato/Peeta

* * *

**Hunger Gaymes**

by Winter Bells

* * *

Hunger Gaymes. Sebuah perlombaan tahunan nomor wahid se-antero negeri Panem. Mengharuskan seluruh distrik yang berjumlah 12 dan Distrik Pusat ikut serta, jikalau tak mau terkena denda dari Distrik Pusat, Capitol. Awalnya games ini mengalami penolakan dari berbagai kelompok konservatif, namun seiring waktu dapat diterima seluruh rakyat. Bahkan menjadi ajang favorit dan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

_Games_ ini terbilang tak sulit dan menegangkan. Ya, 'menegangkan'. Tiap distrik dan Capitol mengirimkan satu anak laki-laki berumur 12-16 tahun ke Capitol melalui undian. Terkhusus distrik yang menang tahun sebelumnya, berhak mengirimkan dua anak. Seperti judulnya, tema yang diangkat dalam _games_ ini adalah gay. Seluruh rangkaian games berhubungan dengan gay. Tidak peduli peserta tersebut straight atau bukan, ia wajib mengikuti seluruh kegiatan meskipun itu akan mengubah orientasi seksualnya ke depan. Hal itu legal. Maka tak heran banyak penduduk pria Panem yang tergolong gay. Ini juga dimaksudkan untuk menekan jumlah penduduk, selain alasan utamanya yaitu rezim gila dari sang presiden Snow. Tapi tak mengapa, games ini sudah melekat kepada seluruh anak laki-laki Panem, rezim gila tersebut seakan hilang seiring waktu.

Tahun ini, akan dilangsungkan Hunger Games ke-74. Semua distrik sedang mempersiapkan kontingennya.

"Ahhh! Arrrrgh! Euhmm terus teruuss hhnggghh..."

"Yeaah haaarggh!"

"Arrgghh aaakkhh sial! Sakit sekali!"

Bocah blonde itu terdengar tak tahan lagi. Pepohonan hutan yang rimbun seakan sulit meredam suaranya yang lantang. Posisinya persis seperti kukang yang bergelantung di ranting pohon. Bedanya, ranting tersebut adalah manusia. Seorang pria. Wajahnya penuh rasa sakit dan berlumur keringat.

"K-kurasa... c-cukup segini dulu, Gale. Argh..."

Sang lawan yang dituju perlahan mencabut organ vitalnya yang menancap tajam di bagian belakang si bocah blonde itu. Posisinya sedari tadi tetap berdiri memainkan permainan nikmat mereka.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu, Peet?" sindir Gale seraya membantu bocah itu duduk di salah satu batu. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang terpilih? Distrik 12 tidak akan punya harapan." lanjutnya.

Peeta setengah duduk, bokongnya belum siap menerima beban mengingat dua jam terakhir dipakai kerja rodi. Wajahnya masih letih dan penuh rasa sakit_ juga nikmat tentunya_.

"Bukan begitu, caramu itu sungguh kasar. Mana ada yang tahan kalau seperti itu. Tak sadarkah punyamu itu big giant?" Peeta menyentil halus barang vital milik kekasihnya itu. Sesekali mengulumnya. Mulutnya bahkan tak mampu menenggelamkan seluruh bagiannya. Sekarang dapat kau bayangkan maksud big giant itu.

"Hah, ini belum seberapa. Ada yang lebih brutal. Dan itu akan kau dapatkan di Hunger Gaymes."

Peeta menggigit batang yang ia kulum. Membuat sang pemilik meraung spontan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesal Gale.

"Belum tentu aku yang terpilih. Jadi jangan terus mengungkit itu."

Gale lalu jongkok dan menatap langsung Peeta.

"Hei, bocahku, tidak ada yang tau nama siapa yang akan keluar nanti. Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin kau siap menghadapinya." Gale mengacak rambut pirang itu. Menghirupnya sejenak, lalu memeluknya cukup lama. "Kau tau kan hukuman bagi yang kalah? Diperlakukan layaknya kau mesin seks. Aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu." ia berbisik.

Peeta terhenyat. "Maaf."

Gale tersenyum. "May sex be ever in our favor."

Saat itu angin berdesir pelan menyapu wajah-wajah mereka. Semakin lama semakin tak sopan. Angin itu menggulung dedaunan kering dan segala partikel ringan. Mereka tersontak dan memerhatikan sekeliling. Pesawat Capitol datang. Menjemput kontingen Distrik 12.

"Peet, pakai bajumu. Pemilihan segera dimulai."

Lalu mereka mengenakan pakaiannya masing-masing. Berlari keluar hutan menuju pusat kota. Tapi gerak Peeta belum pulih sempurna, bagian belakangnya masih terasa menusuk.

"Tunggu, aku tidak kuat berlari…" Peeta memegang lutut dan menahan sakit.

Gale menghampiri dan langsung menggendong Peeta. "Lubang itu tak membesar juga ya." gurau Gale.

Sekarang mereka berada di jantung kota. Berbaris seperti yang lain, mengantri untuk mendaftarkan namanya dalam keikutsertaan Hunger Gaymes. Mereka telah masuk dalam barisan. Menghadap langsung ke kantor walikota, ada panggung kecil di depan gedung itu. Tempat dimana nama peserta akan dipanggil. Peeta dan Gale tidak dalam satu barisan, tapi mereka bisa memandang satu sama lain dari jarak tersebut. Saling berbisik kata untuk mengurangi ketegangan.

…dan penarikan undian pun dimulai. Effie Trinket naik ke atas panggung dan menuju _stand mic_. Peeta tersenyum bila mengingat perkataan Gale, wanita gila itu berbicara omong kosong dan lain sebagainya. Jangan didengarkan.

Lagu kebangsaan Panem pun diperdengarkan. Semua orang merunduk. Setelah selesai, ada pidato basa-basi dari sang walikota. _As always, _Distrik 12 tidak pernah menang. Ada kesempatan tahun ini. Mungkin, jika bukan aku yang terpilih, batin Peeta.

"Well, kita langsung saja penarikan nama peserta." Effie berjalan menghampiri bola kaca yang berisi nama-nama anak laki-laki Distrik 12. Kau tak kan mampu bayangkan, lebih banyak pasangan gay di sini ketimbang normal. Termasuk aku.

_Aku masih ingat kejadian itu. Dua tahun lalu. Sore hari di hutan, aku bermaksud untuk mencari buah berry untuk bahan rotiku. Di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat rusa berbulu emas terjerat dengan luka di tubuhnya. Aku tak sanggup dan melepaskannya. Seseorang datang membawa panah, ia melotot ke arahku karena melihat apa yang telah kuperbuat. Tebak siapa, ya, Gale orangnya. Katanya, harga rusa itu bahkan tak sebanding dengan diriku. Lantas aku tak tahu harus membayar pakai apa._

_Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, wajah yang ia pasang persis seperti setiap malam saat kami ingin melakukan 'itu'. Aku menyerahkan tubuhku kala itu, teriakanku mungkin mampu terdengar sampai ke pusat kota. Kami melakukannya sepanjang malam bahkan sampai aku tak kuat lagi. Semenjak kejadian itu, kami menjadi dekat. Dia sering membawaku ke hutan untuk bermain atau sekedar melakukan hal yang hina yang pasti kalian tahu. Dia yang pertama menyentuhku. Mungkin kalau dia terpilih tahun ini, dia pasti akan menang. Aku yakin._

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta terbangun dari khayalnya, dan berharap yang ia dengar juga sebuah khayalan. Namanya terpanggil sebagai peserta Hunger Gaymes ke-74. Kakinya bergetar, keringat mengucur deras. Peeta lalu dibawa menuju podium. Ia memandang seluruh anak laki-laki di distriknya. Ada yang menyerang dengan pandangan iri, ada juga pandangan senang. Hanya mereka yang masih normal yang bersyukur. Namun Peeta, tidak bersyukur sepenuhnya. Hanya boleh Gale seorang yang menyentuhnya. Karena pada Hunger Gaymes nanti, apa yang ia dapatkan dari Gale tidaklah seberapa. Tepuk tangan menyertainya.

Peeta memiliki satu malam untuk tidur di kamarnya sebelum berangkat ke Capitol. Ia sedang membenahi barang. Malam itu begitu hening, sangat hening bahkan suara jangkrik begitu jelas. Seakan mengejeknya.

Tok! Tok!

Ada suara yang memecah keheningan. Peeta menuju pintu dan menyambut tamu yang datang. Orang itu langsung menerobos masuk dan mendorong tubuh Peeta sampai ke dinding sehingga tubuh mereka berhimpit.

"G-Gale… ini sudah malam…" Wajah Gale begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Raut wajah itu tak karuan.

"Kau pasti bisa. Pasti." Berulang kali Gale mencium bibir merah itu. Gale membuka paksa baju Peeta lalu menyerang titik panas di dada Peeta. Mengulumnya dalam-dalam. Memukul-mukul keras bokong bocah itu. Peeta mengerang.

"G-Gale! A-aku harus menghemat spermaku!" Erangnya saat Gale mencapai pucuk selangkangannya.

Gale berhenti. "Kau benar." Ia lalu berdiri normal. "Istirahatlah sekarang." Gale mengancingi celana Peeta dan bersiap untuk pulang. "_Take care yourself_. Besok aku akan datang lagi." Ia mencium kening si _blonde_.

Namun Peeta menarik lengannya. Menyambut dengan ciuman lagi. "Tapi aku tak ingin melewatkannya. Ini malam terakhirku." Ia lalu menarik Gale ke kamarnya. Mengunci rapat-rapat pintu itu. Dan suara kasur begitu rusuh malam itu.

"Kalau kau butuh sperma, aku punya banyak."

.

.

Pagi hari menyongsong. Inai-inai tampang beterbangan di celah-celah jendela. Dan kasur itu basah oleh peluh dan segala zat yang telah bercampur. Peeta membuka mata dan melihat tubuh itu memeluk erat tubuhnya sepanjang malam. Peeta menghirup aroma tubuh itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Peeta perlahan bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun ia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Ia diam-diam keluar, bermaksud untuk tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebelumnya, ia mengecup kening pria itu.

.

.

Di luar, Effie Trinket dan seluruh personilnya siap mengantar Peeta. Keluarganya telah menunggu di depan, kecuali Gale yang masih terlelap. Sebelum naik ke kereta kuda, Peeta berbisik kepada salah satu adiknya, "Jangan bangunkan dia selagi aku masih di kota ini."

.

.

Tiga jam adalah waktu yang cukup singkat bila melakukan perjalanan dari Distrik 12 menuju Capitol. Tapi sangat wajar jika kau menaiki kereta listrik Capitol ini. Kecepatannya ratusan mil per jam. Kau tak kan merasakan kereta listrik ini bergerak. Saat sampai, Peeta dibawa menuju pusat pertandingan Hunger Gaymes. Seluruh yang ada di Capitol sangat berbeda dengan Distrik 12, semua serba modern. Capitol juga banyak melahirkan juara-juara Hunger Gaymes. Sama seperti tahun lalu. Tahun ini mereka mengirim dua peserta. Oh ya, kami para peserta juga disebut dengan nama _Tribute_.

Peeta dibawa menuju gedung Tribute. Gedung itu besar sampai-sampai kau harus mendongak ke atas dan menutup mata karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Di lobi ia bertemu dengan para lawannya dari seluruh Distrik. Semuanya berbadan kekar dan berbau maskulin. Hampir semua pandangan tertuju padanya, seakan ia korban yang enak untuk disodok.

Tapi ada satu yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Seseorang berambut pirang sama dengannya. Mungkin yang paling tampan dari peserta lain. Rasanya ia tak senang.

"Oke, oke, semua berbaris." Effie Trinket membuka suara. "Kalian di sini terpilih sebagai perwakilan tiap Distrik. Besok adalah pembukaannya, jadi beristirahatlah malam ini. Bersahabatlah semua. That's all. May sex be ever in your favor." Semua bubar.

Malam itu berjalan cukup panjang bagi beberapa peserta. Ada yang tidak dapat menahan napsunya dan memulai perkenalan melebihi batas. Terang-terangan mereka melakukan hal 'itu' di depan umum. Yah, memang saat Hunger Gaymes nanti dimulai, kami akan memotong urat kemaluan dan melakukan hal-hal lebih hina lagi. Untuk permulaan mungkin.

Peeta tersontak. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau ingin seperti mereka?" Pria itu berbisik dari belakang dan mencium rambutnya. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh bagian paling vital Peeta yang masih terbalut celana. Menegang maksimal.

"Kau cepat terangsang ya?" desahnya. Pria itu menggesek-gesekkan organ vitalnya yang masih terbalut celana juga ke lipatan bokong Peeta. Membuat bocah itu semakin terangsang.

Peeta mengelak dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Sekilas ia melihat raut wajah pria tersebut. "Belum saatnya. Nanti kau akan puas sendiri." sahut Peeta. Tapi Pria itu menarik dan memaksa memeluknya.

"Kau berani juga ya." bisiknya.

"Hei hei hei, jangan dipaksa kalau dia tidak mau." Seseorang datang. Pria berambut pirang tadi, yang memandangnya dalam-dalam. "Mungkin dia bukan pria murahan?" guraunya.

"Pengganggu. Yah apa boleh buat, besok aku juga akan merasakan kalian. Haha." Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan Peeta. "Perkenalkan, namaku Finnick Odair. Distrik 4." Lalu ia pergi seraya melambaikan tangan.

_Pria itu seksi juga_. Batin Peeta.

"Hei." Pria misterius itu menyahut. Peeta menoleh. "Jangan terlalu lugu, nanti kau diserang." guraunya.

"O-oh oke, hehe."

"Namaku Cato. Distrik 2. " Lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Distrik 2, distrik kedua yang paling banyak menelurkan juara setelah Capitol.

"Namaku Peeta Mellark. Distrik 12."

"Oke, Peeta. Tidak adakah tanda terima kasih untukku?" goda pria bernama Cato tersebut.

"Engh…" Peeta bingung. Tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Apa memberikan tubuhnya?

"Haha aku bercanda. Aku _straight_, btw. Jadi tenanglah." Peeta terkejut. Pria tampan ini ternyata seorang yang normal, tapi ia terpilih sebagai Tribute? "Sayangnya aku terpilih sebagai wakil distrikku. Ini tantangan berat ya, cobalah untuk mengubah orientasiku melalui games ini." Ia berbisik. "Haha. Sampai jumpa."

Peeta kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan Cato. Entahlah, sosok itu merebut perhatiannya seharian ini. Tapi eits! Ingat, masih ada Gale. Apa kau lupa?

Perhatian Peeta tertuju pada layar di depannya, yang menyatu dengan dinding. Tertera, ada pesan video masuk. Peeta membukanya. Ia terkejut, Gale dengan wajah penuh amarah berbicara padanya.

"Beraninya kau tidak membangunkanku! Awas saja kalau kita bertemu, kau tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman! Dasar bocah ingusan! Jadilah juara! Jangan sampai menjadi santapan peserta lain di sana!" Sesaat sebelum pesan itu berakhir, rona wajahnya berubah. "Aku menyayangimu." Lalu pesan pun berakhir. Peeta tersenyum damai. Ada motivasinya untuk menang. Ya. Hari esok akan menantang!

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

note: uuuu bener-bener dipaksa harus selesai malem ini ;u; soalnya takut gabisa tidur karena ga diselesein, hahahaha #krikrik #dilempar

note2: ga ngerti deh sama tema ceritanya. Kepikiran gitu aja -_- map gajeee. Semoga bisa cepet dilanjutkan ya, ihikhikhik. Salam kenal juga, saya baru di fandom ini, btw! Sampai jumpa! Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
